The Trial of Harry Potter
by 123irish
Summary: After the debacle at the MoM Harry is put on trial for some death of friends and Pure Bloods. If I say to much you may not need to read the story. So go ahead read it I Triple Dog Dare You!


**A/N: I know I should be working on my "Goblet of Fire" but this idea got stuck in my head and I had to find some release for it. Hopefully you enjoy it, I do have a partial chapter written for "Goblet" and now that I have this out of my system I will get back to finishing it. Please enjoy and review. Also I am sadly not JKR and no money has exchanged hands here or anywhere else (sigh).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter stood on a raised dais in the middle of Courtroom 10 in the heart of the Ministry for Magic.

Magic suppressing chains coiled tightly from elbow to wrist and knee to ankle. Unnoticed, small arcs of magic were still able to dance between his fingers.

The courtroom was packed to capacity, with extra enlarging charms placed on the News and Spectator Galleries, for the trial of Harry Potter - The Boy Who Killed.

Minister Fudge (green bowler and all) entered the courtroom followed by Under Secretary Delores (The Toad) Umbridge, wearing a sickeningly sweet smile, and took their seats in the Ministers Box.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his seat, as Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot and pompous ass, with a look of sorrow and loathing. Sorrow at losing his weapon against Lord Voldemort, and loathing that Harry would have done something so stupid and destroyed his will placed plans for the "Greater Good".

Arthur and Molly Weasley sat behind their two youngest children, Ron and Ginny, who sat in the Witness Box sneering at Harry and awaiting their chance to testify against him.

Xeno Lovegood, Dowager Longbottom and Dan and Emma Granger sat in the front row of the Spectators Gallery, all glaring at the bound figure of Harry Potter.

Only Emma noticing a slight green glow enveloping Harry Potter, being Mundane she thought that it was "normal" and said nothing.

Harrys tear stained face and eyes never looked up to meet any of the eyes he knew were on him, instead he continued looking at his feet and chanting just under his breath channeling his remaining magic.

Albus Dumbledore brought his gavel down bringing complete silence to the courtroom and starting the trial. Clearing his throat he said "Witches and Wizards of Britannia and Esteemed members of the Wizengamot thank you for being here today for the trial of Harry James Potter vs. The People of Magical Britain"!

Minister Fudge stood, a smile playing on his thin lips, and smugly said "Harry James Potter, you stand accused through your own actions and inactions of the deaths of three of your fellow Hogwarts students (Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger), the Line Ending of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House (Longbottom), the Line Ending of a Most Noble House (Lovegood) and the Line Ending of a Newborn House (Granger). On top of that are the murders of prominent Pureblood Wizards Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Erving Avery, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr., Lucius Malfoy, Tobias Nott, Walden Macnair, and Octavius Yaxley. To these charges how do you Harry James Potter plead"?

With his head still down in a voice barely audible yet clearly heard by everyone, "Guilty and Not Guilty", the candles in the courtroom flickered in time to his words. "On the deaths on my friends, I am guilty of not protecting them and making sure they would not follow me to what turned out to be a trap as Hermione said. On the counts of murder, as all that died were marked Death Eaters, I plead Not Guilty".

"I see you also left off a few names of murdered Purebloods Minister; you should let the good sheeple know that they also no longer have to worry about Bellatrix, Rodolphus, or Rabastan Lestrange. Or were you going to use that in your next re-election campaign"? The Minister visibly recoiled from the verbal jab.

For the first time Harry looked up at the masses around him, his emerald eyes glowing as if a fire burned within. His voice took on a hard edge as it got louder and stronger.

"Over the last six months in Azkaban I have come to accept my responsibility in the death of my friends, I have also come to accept I will leave this world when the time is right and that time is fast approaching".

Harry turned toward the parents and grand parent of his friends, "Mr. Lovegood, Luna once spoke of not having any friends, know that she had three that would have bravely laid their own lives on the line (and did) to try and save her. Luna was a sister that in reality I was never allowed to have. We are all better people for having her in our lives. I hope she will still call me friend and brother when next we meet".

"Dowager Longbottom, since before we can remember a Longbottom has stood shoulder to shoulder with a Potter, and a Potter with a Longbottom. I am proud to have called Neville a Friend and Brother, know that he was the last to fall saving my insignificant life; I also hope he calls me Friend and Brother when next we meet. I've never know a braver man and the world will be poorer for his passing".

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Dan and Emma as you once asked me to call you". Here Harry's voice cracked a little bit. "I know this is too little too late, but I love your daughter. I have since third year when she flew with me on the Hippogriff to save my godfathers life. Some Gryffindor I am, I just never had the courage to tell her. Know that when Antonin Dolohov killed her with that spell he lived no longer than another two seconds. I'm sorry, I should have listened to her, but know she could never leave a friend no matter how much I begged her to remain in the castle that night".

All three families were openly crying, assured by Harry's words that their children knew love and friendship in the end, as Harry turned his fiery gaze on Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's.

"Albus, what do you say we lay all our cards on the table and let the sheeple decide what they want to do. Will they continue to follow a corrupt ministry and a hapless "Light Leader" who has to use spells to keep a phoenix by his side? Will they go with the lunatic that threatens them on a daily basis even though they out number him a thousand to one? Hopefully they choose a third option and find someone like Madame Bones to help pull their heads from their collective asses".

Madame Bones, Head of the DMLE, could not repress a small smile at Harry's words.

"It's time Albus! Time for everyone to know everything"! The intensity of the fire in Harry's eyes increased as he looked up towards the ceiling, "Uachtarach The Sciath, Smaointe Tionscadal, Nocht Uile, Deireadh Saoil".

A golden dome enveloped Harry as a green light shot out of his eyes and mouth. Every light in the Ministry went out but before panic could ensue, every magical being (be they elf, goblin, centaur, fairy, imp, troll, merperson or human) the world over had an image of Harry Potter appear before it and began to witness his life story starting with the death of his parents.

They heard James Potter yelling at Voldemort and saw a green glow under the bedroom door. They watched Lilly Potter beg for the life of their son only to be cut short by Voldemort's mirthless laugh and the finality of the Killing Curse.

They were blinded by the flash of light and when their eyes adjusted once more, saw only what baby Harry saw, a pile of robes and a wand on the floor next to a baby's foot.

Everyone gasped as a disillusioned Albus Dumbledore appeared in a corner of the room and made his way over to Lilly. He used his toe to turn her over onto her back, a look of disgust on his face at having to touch her.

Shock rippled throughout the magical world as they heard Albus mutter "Another pair of boots ruined by having to touch one of "them", at least it's for the "Greater Good". At least some good has come of it as he seems to have marked Harry as his equal with a scar as the Prophesy said would happen".

They watched as he once again disillusioned himself as Haggrid and Sirius Black both entered the room. Haggrid went at once to Harry as Sirius bent down to check Lilly.

"Where are you going with Harry, I'm his Godfather I'll take him". Sirius asked noticing Haggrid heading towards the door with the baby. "Dumbledore told me to take the child to him at Hogwarts".

Suddenly both Haggrid and Sirius went glassy eyed as Albus appeared pointing his wand at the two of them. "OBLIVERATE, Sirius, you want nothing to do with Harry, all you want is to seek revenge on Peter as their secret keeper. Haggrid, Sirius is lending you his motor bike to take Harry away quickly". With a "POP" Albus was gone from the home.

Several things happened in the courtroom at this point, three Killing Curses left Albus Dumbledore's wand speeding towards Harry, while over fifty Stunners, six Bludgeoning Hexes and one Bowel Emptying Hex made their way towards the Chief Mugwump. .

The three AK's hit Harry's dome and were harmlessly absorbed, while the magnitude of spells cast at Albus crushed his shield and turned him into so much stinky goo in his seat. Later they would remove an area of three feet around the former Chief's seat and send all of that thru the Veil just to be sure they got everything.

The World saw Harry placed on the doorstep with nothing but a thin blanket and a note on a cold November morning.

They watched as his hand was held over an open burner after burning the bacon at age four, learned he had a name other than "boy" or "freak" when he started school at five, was hit in the head and knocked out with a skillet at seven for not preparing the eggs correctly.

He got his arm broken for coming "home" with a better grade then Dudley, and when he asked if Santa had been there for him he received two broken legs, a broken arm, two cracked and three broken ribs and kicked into his cupboard under the stairs.

Albus would appear after these severe beatings but would only use enough magic to keep Harry from dying and to give the Dursley's money to continue treating Harry poorly, then he would wipe Harry's memory of him but not the abuse.

In the old Riddle Manor Lord Voldemort could be heard laughing near hysteria while viewing these memories, he even had one of his remaining Death Eaters make popcorn for their viewing pleasure.

The memories continued, First Year at Hogwarts: Meeting Ron, meeting Draco, Snapes first potions class, getting headaches in DADA, "Troll in the castle", saving Hermione and defeating the troll.

Discovering Fluffy, finding out about Flamell and the Sorcerers' Stone, telling Prof. McGonagall what they knew and being told to mind their own business.

Going thru the traps and confronting Quirrellmort, and finally asking Dumbledore why Voldemort wanted to kill him and being told that he was too young to have to know this.

The abuse during the Summers continued unabated, and Dooby arrived warning him not to return to Hogwarts.

He escaped thanks to the Weasley's flying car and Ron, Fred and George ripping the bars off his bedroom window, then him and Ron flying the car to Hogwarts after not being able to get thru platform 9 ¾.

Second Year: Lockhart's class, the Bludger incident and Lockheart banishing all the bones in his arm. Finding out Dobby was responsible for the rogue Bludger and his attempt to get Harry to go home.

Harry hearing voices and finding Mrs. Norris petrified the Dueling Club and everyone learning he was a "Parseltongue".

Harry learning of Hermione's petrifaction and finding the notes clutched in her hand. Going to Lockheart and forcing him into the Chamber of Secrets, the rebounding Memory Spell and the collapsed tunnel.

Finding Ginny's barely alive body and learning that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, having Fawkes bring him the Sorting Hat with the Sword of Gryffindor inside it.

Fighting the Basilisk and being bit in the arm; Fawkes crying in the wound and Harry stabbing the diary destroying an attempt by the Dark Lord to return for the second straight year.

Harry woke up once again in the hospital ward and Dumbledore still gave him no information as to why this was happening to him.

That Summers major event consisted of the escape of Sirius Black and Harry blowing up his Aunt Marge. He took the night bus to the Leaky Cauldron and spent the rest of his summer there.

Third year started on the train with the stopping of the Hogwarts express and the arrival of the Dementors in the compartment. Everyone cringed and small children cried as they heard Lilly Potter scream and saw the flash of green.

They saw him attacked again during a Quidditch match and asking Prof. Lupen to teach him the Patronus charm.

How he used the Marauders Map and found Peter Pettigrew. Harry turning the map over to Lupen and telling him it didn't work because he had seen a dead man's name appear on it.

Hermione punched Draco in the nose for being a royal git, and In Haggrid's hut Scabbers got returned to Ron. Ron was attacked and dragged into a tunnel by a Grim with Harry and Hermione following them into the tunnel under the Womping Willow.

Harry learned that Scabbers was Pettigrew and that Sirius Black was innocent. Once out of the tunnel Prof. Lupen began changing due to the full moon and Sirius changed into his Grim form to protect the children.

Harry and Hermione came across Black by a lake and they were all attacked by a hundred Dementors only to be saved by a powerful Stag Patronus. They woke in the hospital and Fudge refused to believe them about Sirius and learned he was going to be "kissed".

Dumbledore told them to use the Time Turner and save both Buckbeak and Sirius. They learned Harry cast the Stag Patronus to save them and flew Buckbeak up to the tower holding Sirius and helped them both escape.

Fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his best friend abandoning him in a fit a jealousy and the whole school (with the few exceptions) turning their collective backs on him.

Finding his "real" best friend in Hermione and learning the Summoning Charm for his broom. Realizing what a prat he had been to Parvati and apologizing to her about the Ball, then Neville helping him with the second task by suggesting Gilly Weed.

They watched as Harry entered the maze and he and Cedric decided to take the Cup together as a Hogwarts victory. The port key activated and took them to the graveyard were Pettigrew killed Cedric.

They saw the ancient ritual that brought the Dark Wanker back and the Death Eaters exposed. Harry fought Moldyshorts and when their wands locked up he saw his parents, and Cedric asked to be taken back to his family.

They learned Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating Mad "Eye Moody and Fudge had him kissed instead of questioned about the return of Voldemort. Again Harry was given no information and returned to his abusive relatives.

That summer Harry survived another Dementor attack that almost cost his cousin Dudley his soul and a trial by the full Wizengamot; then came the rest of Fifth year and the horrors it brought.

Delores Umbridge as the new DADA Prof. and getting a week's worth of detentions the first day. Harry using a Blood Quill to right lines, this caused Madame Bones (the Head of the DMLE) to stun and bind the evil pink toad like creature that was Umbridge.

Every living Magical being saw so many useless Educational Decrees and Harry, Hermione and Ron forming their own Defense Club. Malfoy and his goons joined the Inquisitional Squad and harassing fellow students.

They saw His and the Weasley twins ban from Quidditch and the twins decision to leave school early. Then during his History OWL they saw the vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Hall of Prophecy's and his attempt to contact Sirius and his being captured by Umbitch.

Harry warned Snape before Hermione came up with a plan to fool Umbridge; then Harry begging the teens (Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Ginny) not to come with him, and the five vehemently refusing.

This brought another tearful smile to the families as they heard proof that their children could not let a friend go into danger alone.

They took Thresals to the Ministry building and were confronted by Death Eaters in the Hall of Prophecy's.

This is really when Voldemort began paying attention because he had lost almost his entire Inner Circle during this fight and was curious as to how six teens took out his much more experienced fighters.

At one point early on in the fighting Harry was behind a row of shelves and about to proceed to the next row when he heard voices. "Ron, we have to help the others". "NO", a crying Ron screamed, "We're going to stay right here and wait for Dumbledore to get here as he told me too". "But Ron they're our friends and they're being hurt, I'm going to help"! "OBLIVERATE, sorry Ginny but it's for your own good, Mom and Dumbledore told me that if there was fighting that I needed to grab you and hide. Mom said that Dumbledore has arranged it for you to marry Harry and we end up with all his money and titles, I'm not getting killed after five years of pretending to be his friend".

As Arthur and the twins pulled Ginny away from Ron and her mother, Stunners began raining down on the two and Ginny became physically ill as the memories of that night came back to her.

The first to go down was Luna, who was covering Neville's back. She was caught by an overpowered Bludgeoning Hex square in the chest fired my Malfoy Sr. sending her tiny body crashing into a nearby wall. It was obvious by the angle of the limbs that she was not getting back up.

Neville pushed Harry out of the way of a Bellatrix Lestrange AK, taking the curse himself to save his friend. Dolohov caught Hermione with a purple hex cast silently as Hermione had hit him with the Silencing Spell.

The purple spell almost cut her in half as it opened up a large gash from her right shoulder to her left hip. This is where Harry lost it and the Death Eaters died.

Two seconds after seeing Hermione go down a burst of accidental magic; released by Harry, blow Dolohov's head off covering the wall in bits of gore. He then noticed Neville and Luna down as Sirius fell through the Veil, and rage overtook him and lightening flew from his out stretched had impacting the chests of the remaining Death Eaters exploding their hearts.

The last thing Harry saw before waking up in a cell in Azkaban was Albus Dumbledore firing a Stupefy at him.

At this the images of Harry faded and the courtroom watched as the now empty husk of Harry James Potter fell to the floor and began to turn to ash. For a moment some thought they saw the shadow of Voldemort silently scream before fading from existence, and they would have been right.

Elsewhere a strange laughter, half human and half snake, was heard throughout the old Riddle Manor as Voldemort laughed at what he was sure was the death of Harry Potter.

Meanwhile in a long abandoned cabin a ring exploded leveling the small corpse of trees it had been hidden in.

At #12 Grimmwald Place a locket hidden by the House Elf Kreature became consumed with Fiend Fire destroying the locket and the residence. All occupants were able to evacuate without harm.

In the Lestrange Vault a small trophy cup became so hot it melted the entire contents of the vault to slag.

A diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw flashed out of existence taking everything in the Come and Go Room with it, leaving only three inches of ash in its place.

An extra large snake slithering its way through an unkempt graveyard suddenly went into convulsions and split into two.

The effects of the trial were felt immediately, as Harry was voted innocent of all charges, and it was also voted into law that no Witch or Wizard ever be able to hold as much power as Dumbledore had. Fudge, Umbridge, Molly and Ron all got life sentences for attempted murder and attempted Line Theft.

With the acknowledged return of Voldemort new recruits poured into the Auror program and now when he would attack areas such as Diagon Alley or Hogsmead the residents and shop keepers fought back. Wizards would also come to the rescue of their Muggle neighbors when they came under attack.

Voldemort was losing Death Eaters faster than he could recruit new ones, and so took the approach of only attacking Muggles in isolated areas thus preventing his numbers from dwindling.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Voldemort had just broken in and killed a family of muggles leaving only the eleven year old daughter who had just received her Hogwarts Letter.

"I know you're angry with me, but there's really nothing you can do about it. Before I kill you as well I'll give you an example, go get your wand". "Good, now the curse is AVADA KEDAVRA, it's the killing curse but it will not have any effect on me. Go ahead now cast your first (and last) spell".

Tina Smithe trembled as she thought about this monster that had just killed her family and with a resolution stronger then she knew cast the Killing Curse on Voldemort.

The shocked expression lasted for several minutes as he attempted to stay alive by draining the life force from all his remaining Death Eaters. It did him no good as all his anchors to this world had been destroyed and Death finally claimed the last tiny bit of Tom Riddle's soul.

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

Director Ragnok sat at his desk looking over Harry Potter's last Will and Testament that had been hand delivered to him by Dobby the Elf at the request of his master upon his death.

Director Ragnok,

I feel I have always been treated fairly by the Goblins, so I task you with one last request. I want you to divide up the Potter and Black fortunes five ways.

I want you to scour the world leaving no stone unturned, and truly find the last living heirs of the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Grangers, and Potters and let their families know of their inheritance, and on their receipt of their Hogwarts letters call them into the bank and give them each their titles and 1/5 of my fortune. The final fifth goes to the Goblins for their help in this endeavor.

Thank you,

Harry James Potter-Black

Ragnok waved his hand over the document and four copies appeared these he slid to the four students and their families that sat across from him.

"Annabelle Rodgers, if you accept this bequest you will be Annabelle Longbottom-Rodgers and we'll escort you into another room to meet the Dowager Longbottom and learn more of your station in this world".

Annabelle and her family had discussed this day ever since the Goblins had delivered the news to them in their Akron Ohio home, and she knew she would be proud to be the next Lady Longbottom. They moved into another room to greet the Dowager Longbottom.

William Andersson was a blonde haired, silver eyed boy the Goblins found in Malmo Sweden. When his family learned he was to become the next Lord Lovegood-Andersson they were overjoyed and released a flock of one eyed Snackerdiddles to spread the news. They too accepted the inheritance and went into another room to talk to Xeno Lovegood.

Robert Boyle took after his namesake and with an eidetic memory and genius IQ originally found the idea of "Magic" as laughable and had been studying his bouts of accidental magic with a scientist's eye. He accepted because he had read a little on Hermione and was intrigued by her thought processes. He and his family went to get better acquainted with Dan and Emma Granger.

Lilly Rose Bouquet, she was a quiet girl with jet black hair falling to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes you swore you could swim in. She also had the Potter lopsided smile that could get you to forgive nearly anything and the puppy dog eyes to get nearly anything.

Ragnok opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a Will Globe explaining to Lilly and her family that Harry had left this for whoever was the last heir, the activation code was simply "I accept". Lilly took the globe and proudly said "I accept".

The ghost like image of Harry Potter appeared and began addressing her. "Well congratulations, just to let you know you've taken on quite the responsibility at such a young age. I know you are not ready for it as I was not ready for it".

"Just know that you do not have to do this alone, hopefully you have loving parents or at least people who care about you. Also I had excellent friends to help me over the rough patches (I would have died too many times if I didn't have Hermione with me). Hopefully I've taken or helped take care of the evil that was plaguing our world; this should leave you with just getting an education and having fun".

"People are going to be expecting great things from you and I hope they're right. However, you should only live your life for you and those you care about. Have fun and make friends, if they're still using the "House" system shake things up by accepting the Sorting Hat wanting to put you in Slytheren (if it happens). It doesn't matter as you will do well in any "House".

"I don't have much wisdom to share with you I was gone to early, all I can do is welcome you as the next Lord/Lady Potter-Black and ask that you uphold the traditions of the Marauders (you'll find a cloak, a book and map in your trust vault use them well). Say "Hi" to Minerva for me, if she's still there, just don't tell her about the "gifts" I've left you".

At that the image faded and Lilly slid the Potter-Black ring on her finger and as it resized a smile played across her lips and she got up to go get her "gifts".

The End


End file.
